Winx Club - Episode 417
The Enchanted Island is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx girls travel to the island from Roxy's vision, the mystical world of Tir Nan Og sealed within the White Circle. They arrive at Tir Nan Og, and Roxy has a headache. Because of this, they put in the tent, and Aisha uses her morphix power to defend her from any outside danger. While she's in the tent, she dreams of Morgana . And this time they're inside a place full of bubbles. Soon, she wakes up and is taken by the dark force. At the forest, Bloom suggests to split up to find the prison faster, and use their magic to tell the others. Bloom, Musa and Flora are with each other. Stella, Aisha and Tecna are together. They split up and continue to walk. While Musa and Bloom are talking, the vines start to take Flora. And when the two look behind themselves, Flora is nowhere to be found. At Stella's group, Stella complains that they should use their wings to get to the prison faster, but Tecna tells her that if they us their wings, someone will know that they're there. While Aisha is mountain climbing, she sees the mermaids. She quickly dives into the sea and introduces herself. Unfortunately, the mermaids turns into the dark force Roxy saw, and it takes her. Tecna sees the whole incident, so she looks at her back if Stella is there. But unfortunately, she isn't. She looks everywhere for Stella and finally finds her looking at a half-naked, muscular man by the bushes. The man goes out of the bushes and the two witness that he is a centaur. The centaur turns into the dark force and takes the both of them. Back at Bloom's group, they continue walking. Bloom sees the bushes moving, so she goes towards it. She sees a very beautiful unicorn. She is mesmerized by its beauty, and Musa told her that unicorn doesn't exist. The unicorn turns into the dark force and takes them. They wake up in the prison, where the Earth Fairies are. They find themselves together. They transform into their Believix and converge to free themselves. They fly out and see the Worm-like dark force. It then splits into four and transforms into two dark mermaids, one dark centaur and one dark unicorn. The dark mermaids keep on using their hypertonic and supersonic voice against Flora and Aisha. To finish the mermaids, Musa from their back attacks them. The mermaids fall down and leave the three. The unicorn and Centaur attack Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Roxy. They decide that Bloom and Roxy are going to find the center of the prison. The battle continues. The creatures return into one and attack the five. Bloom uses her Speedix, then she grabs Roxy. They fly to the center and successfully put the White Circle to its place. The doors are unlocked and the creature disappears. They all go out of the prison. The Winx, including Roxy, introduce themselves to the Queen of the Earth Fairies and to the others. They also find out who is Nebula. Morgana proposes to the Winx to join them in taking revenge against the human beings and to the Wizards of the Black Circle. The seven refuse, leaving Morgana quite mad. She tells the seven that tomorrow, they will start their vengeance and start to make Roxy agree to their plans. Major Events *The Earth Fairies are released. *Morgana starts the campaign to revenge the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Debuts *Morgana (physically) *Warrior Fairies *Unicorns Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Aisha **Roxy *Faragonda *Morgana *Earth Fairies *Nebula *Artu *Kiko Spells Used *Morphix Barrier - Used to defend Roxy. *Magic Convergence - Used to get free from the wizards trap. *Stereo Crash - Used against the monster. *Fire Arrow - Used against the monster. *Winter Rose - Used against the monster. *Dragon Wing - Used to defend Musa, Tecna, Roxy and herself. *Super Prism - Used along with Double Eclipse to trap the monsters. *Double Eclipse - Used along with Super Prism to trap the monsters. *Harmonic Attack - Used twice against the monsters. *Autumn Wind - Used against monster. *Barrier - Used against the monster. *Mega Watt - Used against the monster. *Morphix Wave - Used against the monster. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Sam Riegel as Riven *Will Blagrove as Nabu *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda *Karen Strassman as Nebula *Jason Marsden as Artu Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Songs Rai English Coming soon... Nickelodeon Coming soon.... Trivia Coming soon.... Mistakes *In many scenes, Stella's outer wings are blue instead of pink. Quotes Coming soon... Videos Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes